


tomfiction

by c5l5o5v5e5r5



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c5l5o5v5e5r5/pseuds/c5l5o5v5e5r5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Georgie unexpectedly goes from an extra to Tom Hiddleston's co-star she gets a chance to befriend the man she so admires. Will this friendship evolve into something more? (Of course it will, it's a fanfic for chrissake.)</p><p>Just a bit of tomfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“Hey you! Red!” As I swiveled around to see who was yelling at me I realized a short, bald man was headed in my direction with a sense of purpose in his step. He was carrying a clipboard with a bunch of papers stacked on top and I was terrified to note that he also owned a fanny pack. As he approached me he pointed a pen at my face and scrutinized me from head to toe. “Can you act?”

“Why, of course!” I replied with fake confidence. 

“Hmm…” He scratched his three-day stubble “Well, I guess you must do. Follow me.” I trotted behind him as fast as I could, but my movements were highly constrained by the early 18th century gown I had to wear. We walked onto the set that was supposed to be an English castle, but it was built on a stage in California. “I found one!” The bald man yelled in the direction of the cameras and received a murmur of approval. He motioned for me to stand by a wall made out of fake stone as he walked over to talk with a group of people. This gave me an opportunity to look around at the crew who were scurrying around setting up lights, microphones and props. I didn’t recognize any faces, as all the other extras were still on their break. “Okay, Tom, this is the girl, and we really need you to be possessive here, all right?” The bald man came back accompanied by six feet of perfection. “We were thinking, maybe just grab her throat and look at her deeply and then just walk away fast. All right?” 

“I’m sorry, grab whose throat, exactly?” I interjected. 

“Yours, of course.” The bald man barely looked at me. “Remember, Tom, this is really important for character development, we need to show the wild side that you have, but keep it in check most of the time. Show that you can control your desires, at least for now.”

“I still don’t understand what I’m doing here.” I spoke up again. The bald man sighted with annoyance and finally turned to me.

“You just got a promotion. Congratulations. Fifty percent pay raise and…”

“Seventy.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want seventy percent pay raise if he’s gonna grab my throat.” The man’s face got red and for a moment I thought he was going to burst with anger.

“Fifty five is all I can do.” He said somewhat calmly. “All you have to do is stand there, have Tom grab your throat and look surprised and scared for a second. It’s not that difficult.”

“All right, I’ll take it.”

“Good. We’ll do a few practice runs first. I’ll let you know when to start. Now, excuse me.” The bald man walked away.

“I’m Tom, by the way.” The most handsome man I’ve ever seen smiled at me beautifully. He extended his hand and I squeezed it firmly. 

“I’m Georgie.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Georgie.” The way he pronounced my name with that English accent made my knees go weak. “So I suppose we are going to have a scene together, eh?” 

“Sure looks like it, although I was just an extra a few minutes ago…”

“Well, hey, congratulations, this just might be your breakout role, you know? And if not at least you got a decent pay raise.” He showed off his pearly whites in a gorgeous smile.

“Yeah, I’m surprised that bargaining didn’t get me sacked. He looked pretty mad.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about Karl. He’s just trying to act all-important with the extras, but he’s only the director’s assistant. I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s a good guy, but he takes his job very seriously.”

“All right people, we’re gonna rehearse the scene now!” Someone yelled over the megaphone and everyone hurried to clear the stage.

“Okay, Tom, just start walking from here, then grab her throat and walk away.” Bald Karl instructed. “And you.” He turned to me. “Stand by the wall, and be sort of scared, okay? It’s quite simple.” I took my spot as Karl walked off the stage.

“Ready?” I heard through the megaphone. “Action!” Tom walked towards me in a few long strides with an expression that was very different from the one he had a moment before. His brows were furrowed, his eyes blazing with passion as he breathed heavily through his mouth. As he reached me he placed his hand on my neck and lightly squeezed his long fingers around it. I sighted loudly at the sensation and for a moment felt genuinely scared, until he looked into my eyes so deeply it seemed like he was looking into my soul. As he broke our eye contact his gaze slid down to my lips for a split second. He then let go of me abruptly and just walked away.

“Cut!” I heard the megaphone again and Karl rushed on stage as I tried to compose myself.

“That was great, Tom, really good job, the thing is we need to see more passion, make it more… violent. We were thinking, maybe you can push her into the wall, you know? Just grab her and sort of slam her into the wall, and then you can linger a little longer, have the sexual tension build up, all right? Let’s try that again in a moment.” Karl walked away not waiting for a response from either of us.

“Man, I should have asked for a bigger pay raise.” I commented. “Slamming me into a wall?”

“Don’t worry, darling, I promise I’ll be gentle.” Tom smiled at me and my heartbeat quickened. 

“Take your places.” Somebody commanded. “Ready? Action!” Tom walked toward me again, except this time I recognized lust in his expression. As he put his right hand on my throat he grabbed my arm just above my elbow with his left and pushed me into the wall. I yelped more in surprise of the movement than actual pain, and then he gazed into my eyes again, leaving me light headed. As his eyes wandered down to look at my mouth he slowly licked his lips and sighted uneasily. He took his hand away from my neck and swiftly went across the set. “Cut!” I heard again and a moment later Karl was next to me.

“Fantastic job, Tom, truly great, but I think we’re still looking for something more… you know, sexual, to really show the passion and the desire and all the will it takes you to stop it and…”

“How about I just kiss her, then?” Tom suggested suddenly. 

“Well… that… sure, that might work.” Karl scratched his beard.

“If it’s okay with you, of course.” Tom turned to me.

“Mmm. Mmm-hmm. Sure. Yeah, sure, sure.” I forced myself to shut my mouth as I felt more dumb words flowing out. Tom Hiddleston, the most amazing and beautiful man ever was going to kiss me? Why sure, I had no problem with that at all.

“Hold on, then.” Karl made his way towards the cameras and chatted with the director for a while.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Tom asked me again. 

“Oh yeah, absolutely…” I may have sounded a little too enthusiastic, and Tom grinned widely, but before he could say anything the megaphone announced that we were doing the kiss and ordered us to get ready. I had butterflies in my stomach as I saw Tom walking toward me, but the first few kisses were simply harsh pecks on the lips. That is until they decided to go all the way with the tongue. I was really nervous about this one, my palms were sweaty, my heartbeat fast and the only thought my stupid brain could produce was oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you are going to kiss Tom Hiddleston. Tom, fucking, Hiddleston. Oh my god. As he got close and his fingertips touched my neck I drew in my breath rapidly and squealed as he pushed me into the wall. His gaze was piercing and very determined. His hand moved slightly up, his fingers clinging to my jaw and forcing my mouth open. He lowered his head and kissed me, his tongue tracing my lips slowly and then making it’s way inside my mouth. The sensation was indescribable and I eagerly moved my tongue over his. I wanted him closer, I wanted the kiss to last longer and so I stood on my tiptoes as his fingers got buried in my hair. He cradled my head as I deepened the kiss driving my tongue into his mouth even deeper. He inhaled sharply through his nose and I swear I could hear a little moan, and then he pushed me into the wall again and…

“Cut!” The vicious sound of the megaphone drilled deep into my head. Our kiss was suddenly broken and I was shocked to find my hand gripping the front of Tom’s shirt, my left arm drawn around his back. He looked equally surprised at his fingers tangled in my ginger locks and his hand caressing my hip. “You’re not supposed to kiss him back!” The megaphone sounded.

“Oh god.” I could feel my face turning crimson. “I am so, so sorry, oh my gosh, I really didn’t mean to, I don’t know what happened, I just…” I tried to untangle myself from Tom while apologizing. “I am terribly sorry, what was I thinking, I’m so, so very sorry, Tom…”

“No, no, it’s quite all right.” He freed his hand from my hair. “I mean, don’t worry about it, things happen, you know? And isn’t this your first on-screen kiss?”  
“Well, yeah, but still, I…”

“It can happen to anyone, don’t worry, it’s okay. Besides, it was a damned good kiss, so there’s really no need for apologies.” He grinned at me widely and I flushed again.  
“Let’s try this again!” The megaphone screeched.


	2. Part Two

“Georgie! There you are!” I was walking back to the extras changing room with my head in the clouds when I heard someone yell my name. “I thought you might have left already.” Tom caught up with me and evened his pace with mine. He was wearing his casual clothes instead of the British uniform he had on before. “Since we’re finished for the day some of the cast and I are going to hang out at a pub. I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

“What… Me? Really?”

“Sure! It’s just a few drinks, nothing major…”

“Oh, I’d love to!”

“Great.” He smiled at me widely. “Most of the people have already left, but if you need a ride I can wait for you.”

“Yeah, that would be great, just give me a minute to change.” I went into the changing room and traded my lavish dress for jeans and a t-shirt. I also wiped the professional makeup off my face and even had some time to use a little powder and eyeliner. After all, I didn’t want to look awful when meeting the cast. “All set!” I had to refrain myself from skipping I was so happy to hang out with Tom and the cast. Maybe we could even be friends, despite the kissing fiasco earlier. Maybe we would be equals, maybe he won’t know what a truly pathetic fan girl I really am, maybe…

“Ha! Nice shirt.” Tom grinned at me as I looked down and realized that I was wearing my Avengers t-shirt.

“Well. This is awkward.”

“I take it you’ve seen the movie, then?”

“Yeah… it could actually be worse, I could have been wearing my Loki t-shirt…” He laughed his famous laugh.

“Wow, you own one of those?”

“Yeah, I know, it’s…”

“Well next time you wear it let me know so I can wear mine too. Wouldn’t that be kind of awesome?”

“That… yeah, that would be very awesome actually.” I smiled. Coordinating my wardrobe with Tom Hiddleston? Amazingly awesome.

“Let’s get going then, before they dry out the bar.” Tom led me to his car and we took off.

 

(...)

 

“Umph.” I slowly opened my eyes and cringed as I fully embraced the extensiveness of my headache. The bedroom was dim, but I still felt the dryness in my mouth and the unpleasant sensation of a hangover. “Hey, wake up.” Tom was lying next to me with his head on my shoulder. My attempts at waking him up resulted only in him groaning irritably and burying his face in my neck. His hair was curly after a night of heavy partying and I couldn’t resist reaching over and gently tugging on a single strand. “Tom, we really should get up.” I egged him on as I wrapped his soft hair around my finger. Finally he grunted and turned his face toward me.

“What the heck happened last night?” His head was still on my shoulder with his nose almost touching my neck. It took all of my willpower to refrain myself from burying my fingers in his curls. 

“I know we were drinking. A lot. And then I guess we came back here…” Tom lifted the covers and examined our bodies. I looked at him quizzically.

“Sorry, just checking if we’re naked.”

“Tom!” I slapped his bicep playfully, only partially offended. 

“What? Anything could have happened, you know.”

“Well, as we are almost fully clothed, I’m going to assume nothing did. Now come on, get up and make me breakfast.” He got out of bed, stretched and then bowed slightly.

“Your wish is my command.”

 

(…)

 

“So, what are your plans then?” I asked Tom after a hearty breakfast. 

“Well, I was thinking we could hang out, if you’d like.”

“No, I meant like career wise…”

“Oh, right!” Tom chuckled a little awkwardly. “I’m, uh, I’m shooting here for the next two weeks and then we’re going to do some battle scenes on location. After that I barely have a break, I’ll probably visit London for a little while and then we start Thor 2 in the fall.”

“Wow, that sounds really exciting.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait, it’s going to be great being Loki again.”

“Oh, I bet, all that armor…” 

“Ehehehe, okay, that may be the only bit I am not excited about.”

“And are you going to dye your hair again?”

“No, I think they are actually making a wig for me.”

“Good.”

“What, don’t you like me all dark and mischievous?” 

“Oh, no, I’ll take you any way, but I must say that blond and curly is my favorite. Maybe with a little stubble.” I smiled at the thought. “As for today, I was thinking we could just be lazy and watch a movie or something?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” Tom grinned widely.

 

(…)

 

“Morning, handsome.” I leaned against the door to Tom’s trailer and watched him button up the shirt of his soldier uniform. He was only halfway done and I could still see the little hairs on his chest. 

“Hello, darling.” He smiled widely. 

“I’ve brought you coffee.”

“Ah, well then, by all means, do come in.” He motioned for me to enter and I sat at his makeup chair and swiveled around after putting the coffee down on the table.

“Mmm.” He took a sip. “Good stuff.” He finished with his shirt and started tying the cravat. “What are you doing on Saturday?” 

“Saturday? I don’t know, nothing major I guess. Why?”

“Well, I… Darn it, those things are truly a pain.” He fumbled with the piece of fabric around his neck helplessly.

“Why don’t I give you a hand.” 

“I didn’t know you could tie cravats.”

“Ah, what’s a woman without a bit of mystery, eh?” I took the cravat from between his fingers. “So what were you saying about Saturday?” 

“Oh yeah, well apparently the Hemsworhts are having a barbeque and I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

“Wait, you mean… Hemsworth as in Chris Hemsworth?” 

“Uh-huh. Bunch of my other friends are going to be there too, so I thought you might want to join us. It’s nothing fancy, just…”

“Are you kidding me?! Oh my god, I would love to go!” I threw my arms around him in excitement and almost squealed. Was this really happening? I was going to a party with Tom and his friends!

“Wow, okay, great then.”

“Oh, Tom.” I put my hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes with a huge smile on my face. “I am so happy.” So happy I could literally kiss him. “I can’t believe you want to introduce me to your friends! That’s just… It makes me feel special.”

“But you are special, Georgie.” He smiled and put his hands over mine. “And you are my friend as well.” He took my hands into his and brought them to his lips to gently brush my fingers with a kiss. “Now, what do you say we get this bloody cravat sorted?”


	3. Part Three

“So I guess even the best cafeteria food gets boring after a while, doesn’t it?” Tom sat in the chair next to mine and looked at his plate unenthusiastically. “We are definitely ordering something tomorrow. How about Chinese?”

“Whatever you want, my dear.”

“Somebody’s in a good mood!” Tom looked at my grin skeptically. “What’s going on, Georgie?”

“I just got a call about this audition I went to, and I got the job!”

“Wow, that’s fantastic!”

“It really is! I mean, it’s a minor role, but at least I have a few lines, right?”

“Who are you playing?”

“Oh, it’s just this store clerk, and they have this little argument… It’s a tiny indie film, but it’s always something!”

“Of course! Didn’t I tell you, you are going to have a breakthrough? I’m really proud of you, Gee.” Tom gave me a hug. “I feel you are going to make it. I just can’t believe you are already moving on, we haven’t even finished shooting and you’re already planning to leave me!”

“Ha! Pot calling the kettle black! From what I recall, you have projects lined up until the end of the year! You are going to forget me in no time.”

“You know I could never do that.” Tom squeezed my hand and smiled at me warmly. “I am going to miss you dearly, my love.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Tom.” I felt tears creeping up as I looked into Tom’s eyes. I couldn’t believe that I befriended this amazing guy and we have gotten so close in just few weeks, and now… What if I never see him again?

“By the way.” He put his hand on my cheek and my heart started racing. This was a totally involuntary reaction, but I couldn’t help myself recalling all the kisses we have shared the first day I met him. He looked down at my lips and smiled as he brushed his thumb at the corner of my mouth. “You had ketchup on your face this whole time.”

“You bastard!” I punched his arm as he licked the sauce off his thumb. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry, I was just wondering how long it’s going to take you to realize.” He laughed and turned to his plate. Man, was I going to miss this fool. 

 

(…)

“I’m just nervous, is all.” I spent the car ride fiddling with my purse and rearranging my jacket and Tom of course noticed my fidgeting.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.” He reassured me as he pressed the doorbell. “They’re just my friends. Just normal people.” I rolled my eyes and as I was about to point out that normal people don’t usually appear in blockbusters and make ton of money by being beautiful and amazing, the door was flung open by the god of thunder.

“Brother!” A very muscular man with a long mane of blond hair embraced Tom in a bear hug. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, fantastic. It’s good to see you.” He patted Chris on his enormous bicep and turned to me. “This is my friend, Georgie. Georgie, Chris.” 

“A pleasure to meet you! I heard a lot about you lately…” He gave Tom a strange look.

“Really?” I was surprised that Tom even considered mentioning me to his famous friends.

“Come in, come in!” He ushered us hastily into the house that was already getting crowded with people. “I’m sorry, but I have to check on the food, we are running low. Who knew people in LA actually ate? Make yourself at home, grab a drink… the beer is that way.” He pointed us in its general direction before dashing off. I felt terribly intimidated by the gorgeous people who all seemed to acknowledge Tom with bright smiles and then look at me as if I was some terrible imposter. I obviously didn’t fit in this crowd and everyone seemed to notice.

“There we are.” Tom turned to me with a wide grin as he gestured towards a table with several coolers full of beer, but then realized I wasn’t very comfortable. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit out of my element to be honest.” I sheepishly looked at all the famous faces around.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine. They may come off as posh and inaccessible at first, it just… It takes them some time to warm up to people, and...” 

“Thomas!” Someone gave Tom a friendly slap on the back and before I could wrap my head around what was going on I was being introduced to Robert Downey Jr. “Call me Bob, please.” My heart was pounding in my chest and my brain couldn’t function properly. Since I walked into the house I saw so many familiar actors all around, but somehow managed to suppress my inner fangirl. Meeting RDJ was, however, on a whole another spectrum of incredibly awesome.

“I… I’m… oh my gosh, it’s so nice to meet you, it’s…” I couldn’t form a single coherent sentence. I felt my face flush and I suspected to resemble a lobster more than a human being. Tom simply laughed.

“She has a bit of a crush on you, Bob.” Now I was certainly going to combust at any second.

“A crush, on me? Please, with you around?” Robert smiled in a way that was both incredibly charming and mischievous. He squeezed my shoulder gently. “Don’t worry honey, I’m told I’m quite crushable.”

“Oh yes, you are, it’s… I’m really sorry, I’m making a total fool out of myself, it’s just that I’m having a bit of a moment, meeting you. This is unreal, you are so amazing and talented and beautiful and I absolutely love your movies, and to be so successful after all you’ve been through, you’re… well, you’re just an inspiration, really.” My face must have gone purple after all that uncontrollable blabbering, but Robert smiled fondly and hugged me.

“Thank you. That’s quite a thing to say, and it means a lot.” He whispered in my ear. That fraction of a second gave me time to recuperate and by the time he let go of me I felt much less frantic. 

“Sorry. I’m better now, I think I just needed to get that out of my system.” I took a deep relaxing breath and smiled.

“Well, shall we have a drink then?”

 

(…)

 

“Tom tonight was incredible. Absolutely bloody fantastic. Best night ever.” I felt overjoyed and giddy, which was the alcohol’s doing at least partially.

“I’m very glad you enjoyed yourself, darling.” He was right, I did. After the initial awkwardness and being overwhelmed by the people around me, I was able to relax and so did the other guests. The whole gathering, despite being filled with famous people, resembled a casual barbeque more than I expected. After grabbing our beers we went outside to find Chris making hot dogs on a giant grill with a horde of children playing around in the pool. It was a bit surreal to see the biggest Hollywood stars in such a common setting.

“Oh, it was so great, I still can’t believe it. I’ve met Joss Whedon, Tom. Joss fucking Whedon! And Natalie Portman was there, did you see her?”

“Yes, we talked a little actually, while you were busy flirting with Bob.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I wasn’t flirting!” I nudged him gently in the ribs with my elbow.

“Well then, he was the one flirting with you, I suppose.”

“Really? You think he was flirting with me?” I let go of the reigns of my fantasy for a minute. “Oh, but he’s married!”

“And the fact that he’s almost old enough to be your father doesn’t concern you one bit?”

“Don’t be so dramatic! Besides, I’ve always liked older men…” The car was approaching my neighborhood and I turned towards Tom to look him in the eyes. “Thank you for taking me and introducing me to everyone. This was so great. I can’t believe I got to meet your friends, and, well, I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” He grinned at me and squeezed my hand.

“Thank you for coming. It really was a fun night.” As the car pulled over by my place Tom and I both leaned in to plant a goodnight kiss on each other’s cheeks, but we slightly missed and our lips met for a moment. It was a perfectly innocent, friendly peck, but it brought me back to the memories of our kissing on set and I got out before I could begin blushing again.


End file.
